


How are you true?

by Not_the_one



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_the_one/pseuds/Not_the_one
Summary: Is it weird to don't believe in love and then dream that you love someone you have never met (yet)?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is supposed to be Isco's POV but snot I can't say I know what I'm doing right now, it has been a long long time... (Sometimes life's hard)

 

 **How are you true?**  

 

Is it weird to be unable to love? Better, is it weird to be convinced that you just can't love someone like everyone can or seem to can? Well, I think I'm not made for love. I never really had a serious relationship, never had a crush like all my friends had.

"Hey! It's normal, eventually you'll fall in love like everyone else!" they said.

Well, eventually is taking too fucking long to me.

Not that I have the need to be in love or to be in a relationship. No, that never worried me before. What scares me is the possibility to never love and to end up lonely. Not alone, lonely (very different things in my opinion).

 

Funny thing is, even though I'm not in love with anyone, I've had the weirdest dreams ever, dreams that seem so real to me that I sometimes wonder if they are just dreams. These dreams started a few months ago, not many at beggining, but now it's strange when I don't dream with him. I have to confess ir was fucking odd at first because I never thought I could fall in love, much less with a man.

The dreams were all very alike: us hugging in a warm atmosphere with nothing nor anyone around us. It just felt so right to be with him, there was a warmness in him that made me just.. just happy. He never introduced himself and so didn't I, but it felt that we have known each other since the very beggining, even though we might be even closer now than some weeks ago.

I didn't like to wake up, evertime I time I felt a coldness that made all my body shiver, and while it shivered, I felt something leaving it. Every single morning was the same (when I had that dream, of course).

It was driving me insane, knowing that none of that was real, that it was just a dream. What if my brain was creating that scenario just to fulfill the emptiness of my existence? I should have went to a psychologist, but lets face it, it was a really ackward situation to discuss, given the fact that most people were not comfortable to talk about homossexuality, which is fucking embarrassing since were living in the 21st century.

I let the situation continue, let those big and deep brown eyes warm my nights and let those strong arms held me to the ilusion that was my life.

I was willing to do that, but I guess the Universe had other plans for me.

 

~~~

 

It was a normal day, like all the others were, it was Friday and I was about to go out with two friends, Jesé and Nacho, who was now single since he broke up with his former girlfriend, I think her name was Jessica (don't judge me, Nacho has a new girlfriend all the fucking time). I was not very excited but they insisted so much I just couldn't say no.

"Come on, you'll might get lucky tonight!" I had to laugh.

 

We were at the club and Nacho was dancing with a random chick and there was no sign of Jesé. Classic.

I was already a bit tipsy, what can I say? I'm not so tolerant to alcohol and Nacho and Jesé were especially thirsty that night.

After a while, I started to enjoy the loud music and started to dance with a girl just to have fun (I could feel the grin in Nacho's face on the other side of the club, which somehow increased my confidence.). She was gorgeous, or at least that was what my drunk brain was telling me at the moment. We had a really good time and even ended up talking a bit, even though it was Impossible with all the noise around us. She was a nurse, had two children and was still in love with their father even though they divorced a long time ago (can't recall how many time though. Sorry! I was fucking waste!). We didn't do anything and she left a little bit bitter. What could I do? I liked her but I didn't felt attracted to her...

Nacho was pissed, he said that I could have done something, that she was all over me and that she was really hot. Funny thing is, he was also alone by then...

We were both done with that club so we decided to go anywhere else, it was still early and Nacho was not satisfied yet. Oh, that Nacho...

We had totally forgot about Jesé, but the Universe wouldn't let us leave that club without seeing him.

We were leaving when I remembered that it was a good idea to pee before leaving because even though I could just piss in a random corner, I decided that using a restroom was the best option. And when I arrived I just couldn't believed in my eyes nor my ears nor my whole senses.

Jesé was being fucked like an animal against the wall at the bottom of the restroom. The whole division was filled by his moans. I didn't see the other man's face, but I had no doubt about his identity, it was our boss, Cristiano Ronaldo. I didn't say anything, not even to Nacho, I respected Jesé's privacy and I would talk with him about this situation later. The only questions are: Since when is Jesé so hot and why weren't them somewhere else or at least in one of the cubicles?

Conclusion: I forgot to pee. Finally, fresh air for our lungs, it felt so good... Right after our departure, Nacho throw up everything that was inside me, it was not a good show to assist, but what are friends for? What came next was not pretty too. After giving him some whater, he burst in tears. I don't know how long it took, but it seemed like an eternity to me. There was nothing I could do to calm him down, it felt like I wasn't there, at first, I tried to talk with him, but after a few failed attempts, I gave up and just hugged him untill he felt asleep on my arms. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the nerve to wake him up, instead, I passed my fingers through his hair. Fifteen minutes later, he woke up totally fine and grabbed the next taxi and yelled at me again for ruinning my chance with that nurse in the club, I just could laugh and smiled fondly as he disappeared from my sight. I started walking home, my house was only a few blocks away and I wasn't tired at all, the fact that the alcohol afect was long gone also helped, otherwise, it would take a while for him to arrive home. I should be still a little bit drunk because after a while, I realised that I was lost, in the middle of nowhere. I was starting to tense a bit when I remembered to use Google Maps. The thing is, Google Maps sucks, before it hopened, which took more than five minutes, my phone died. I was scared, I'm not gonna lie. I realised it was cold so I just went to nearest place that was still opened and there I would ask for directions untill the club I was already a while ago. It happened to be a weird pub, but the waitress was nice and gave me some water and gave me the instructions well enough. A few minutes later, I was back to the entrance of the entrance of the club, I've never been so happy to be in a club, never. I had no clue about what to do next, I wasn't so sobber after all, I could tell that just by the way people were looking at me (now that I think better, maybe that was because I was standing in front of the club without doing nothing, just looking to the void. People must have thought that I was having a badtrip of something like that). I was somewhere else for sure, when I felt a hand on my shoulder: "Are you allright?", he said, and when I saw him, I didn't believe in my eyes. I had seen those eyes before and felt that firm and warm grip before. My pupils were so wide, I felt more adrenaline than ever, my legs were shaking and my mouth was shut, I was unable to say a word. He looked at me weirdly, like he was also not sure that what he was seeing was actually real, his mouth was opened but he didn't make a sound as well. He placed his hands in my face then, like he was making sure I was real, and when he was sure I was not a product of his imagination, he said the words I'll never forget. "This might be weird, but you are the man of my dreams" After that, I burst in laugher and I just couldn't stop, was that fucking real? No, it couldn't be. He was by then a bit astonished and by the look on his face he was pretty embarrassed. "Hey, sorry, I don't know what crossed my mind, I must be drunk and you must think I'm nuts" he said nervous. And then, without thinking, without any hesitation, I just grabbed his face with both of my hands and just kissed him, I kissed the man of my dreams. The kiss seemed so long but at the same time so short, so intense that was the only thing that made me sure that what was happening was real. After, we just looked at each other in the eyes and laughed happily, we didn't speak, after all, words were not needed since we were both perfectly aware about what was happening even though we were not sure that none of that was real. 

 

But it was. We didn't need anything else, we knew we were meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I finally wrote something :)))) I thought I wouldn't write again to be honest. Hope you enjoyed even though this is pretty random and not thought at all, I just wrote this without thinking.  
> :)))))))) Cheezy alert


End file.
